Return To Forest City
by Fearless Swan
Summary: Sly once again visits his good friend Andy in Forest City.
1. Rude Awakening

NOTES- Sly Cooper and related characters are property of Sucker Punch Entertainment. Steelbeak is property of Walt Disney Corporation. K-Mart is property of K-Mart Corporation. Little Caesar's is property of Little Caesar's Inc.  
  
RETURN TO FOREST CITY  
  
CHAPTER ONE- Rude Awakening  
  
FOREST CITY, N.Y. - 4:25 A.M.  
  
Andy Clark came home exhausted after a long night of thieving. He deposited his plunder in a safe and then retreated to his bedroom. Andy then removed his clothing and plopped into bed.  
  
MIDDLE OF NOWHERE - 6:13 A.M.  
  
"I can hardly wait to see my baby Andy again.", Veronica Pierce said to Sly Cooper. "This trip was a great idea.", she then said. "Yeah. I figured old Andy could use some visitors. It seems like he's been a little down lately.", Sly said. "I hope he has plenty of food.", said Murray. Sly groaned.  
  
FOREST CITY, N.Y. - 12:41 P.M.  
  
Sly Cooper and gang arrived at Andy Clark's house after driving all night. Sly rang the doorbell. He was greeted by Tony, Andy's crow friend. "Cooper. What brings you to our humble home?", Tony said. "I just thought I'd drop in for a little visit.", Sly said. "Where's Andy?", Sly asked. "Still in bed. Last night was pretty rough on him.", the crow said. "May we see him?", Sly then asked. "Sure.", said Tony. Sly, Rusty and Veronica headed for Andy's bedroom. Murray, of course, headed for the kitchen.  
  
Andy Clark was curled up in bed in an undershirt and a pair of boxer shorts. His familiar thieving clothes were in a heap at the side of the bed. Veronica climbed into bed with the raccoon. "Rise and shine, lover.", she said, kissing him. The blue jay then began petting Andy's fur. Just then, he awoke. "AAAHHHHH!!!" "W-what are you guys doing here?", Andy asked.  
  
"We just thought we'd drop by to say hi.", Sly said. "Well, thanks.", Andy said, struggling to break free from Veronica's grasp. Just then, Sly spotted a clothes hamper in the corner of the bedroom. He went over and began to sniff at the unwashed garments within. Andy's sweet raccoon scent filled Sly's nostrils. "Mmmmmm. Oh, yeah, baybeee!! That's the smell that gets me in DA MOOD!!", Sly said. Rusty went over to the thief and smacked him on the back of the head. "Stop that, you lunatic!", the fox said.  
  
Andy Clark went to the closet and took out a shirt and a pair of pants. He then got dressed. "Covering up such a sexy body should be a crime.", Veronica said. "How many times must I tell you, woman? I'm taken!", Andy said to the bird. "A girl can dream, can't she?", Veronica then said.  
  
The four of them went out to the living room. They all sat down. Tony was at the computer. Andy's other two friends were nowhere to be seen. "So, what should we do today?", Sly asked of Andy. "We'll go over to the Fifth Street Diner and grab a bite to eat.", Andy said. Murray began to drool. "Stop it!", Sly commanded. "I refuse to eat at that skank's restaurant.", Veronica said.  
  
Fine. We'll go over to Little Caesar's instead.", Andy said. "But that place is soooo filllthy and dirrrrty.", Tony said, doing his best impression of Sly's old friend Bentley. Everybody laughed. "Then, I was thinking we could go over and meet my family.", Andy then said. "And, maybe tonight we could pull a little heist together.", Clark said. "Sounds like a good plan to me.", said Sly.  
  
Andy Clark and his friends pulled into the parking lot of K-Mart, which contained the Little Caesar's pizza restaurant. "This is some high-class eatin.", Rusty said as they entered. As usual, Murray was the first to order. "I'll have 20 pizzas with the works.", the hippo said.  
  
"Damn, dude.", said Chris, who had actually decided to join the gang for this outing. Everyone collected their food, Andy paid, and they went to a table. "So, Sly, did you know your friend Bentley has his own gang now?", Andy asked. "Really?", said Sly. "Yes. Biggest bunch of clowns I've ever seen. The circus never had it that good.", Andy said.  
  
"This place is so ghetto, but the food is awesome.", Sly said as they made their way out. "Yeah.", said Andy. They all piled into Andy's truck and headed toward his boyhood home. 


	2. All in The Family

CHAPTER TWO- All in The Family  
  
The Clark family home was on Bridge Street, not far from Andy's gang's old headquarters. The neighborhood was pretty run down, filled with abandoned homes and businesses.  
  
The eight thieves exited Andy's truck. Andy knocked on the door. His mother answered. "Well if it isn't my rich gangster son. So, you finally decided to visit your poor old mother.", she said. "Mom, I'd like to introduce you to someone.", Andy said. "Meet Sly Cooper.", he then said. "I've always wanted to meet you.", Andy's mother said to Sly. "The pleasure's all mine, Mrs. Clark.", Sly said. "There's only one thing I don't understand about you, Mr. Cooper.", she said. "And that is?", Sly asked. "Why on earth do you hang out with such a retarded piece of filth?", Clark's mother then said. "Mom!", Andy said. "Don't get that attitude with me!", Andy's mother said.  
  
"So, are you all going to stand out there all day or are you coming in?", Andy's mother asked of his friends.They all entered. "Richard Bartleby.", she said to Andy's bear friend Jake. "You're the one who turned my son into a little criminal. Be gone from my house!", she then said. "Mom!!", Andy said. "Now, Andrew, it's bad enough you hang around with this scum. That doesn't mean I have to have him my house said. "I'll wait in the car.", said Jake, as he stormed out.  
  
"Wait a minute. His name is Richard?", Sly asked Andy. "But why does everyone call him Jake?" "God only knows.", Andy said. "But that's what he likes to be called.", he said. "Hey Mom, where's Dad?", Andy asked of his mother. "He's at work, of course. God, you're an idiot.", his mother answered. "See what I have to put up with?", Andy whispered to Sly. "What was that?", his mother said. "Nothing.", responded Andy.  
  
"If anyone's hungry, just help yourself to some snacks.", Andy's mother said. Murray headed for the kitchen, but Sly stopped him. "You just ate 20 pizzas, fat-ass. I'm not letting you devour this poor lady's food supply.", Sly said. "Sly Cooper, why couldn't you have been my son instead of this?", Andy's mother said. "Come on, Mrs. Clark. Your son's a great guy.", Sly said. "Bullcrap.", she said. "He's a total waste of a life.", Andy's mother then said. "Could you please lay off the insults?", Andy asked his mother. "Oh, grow up.", she said.  
  
"Hey, foxy, feet off my coffee table.", she said to Rusty. "Oh, sorry.", said the fox. "Well, I think we'd better be going.", Andy said. "The sooner the better.", Andy's mother said. "Bye, Mom.", Andy said as he kissed her. He and his friends then left.  
  
"Jesus Christ. What was I thinking bringing you guys here?", Andy said as they all piled back into his truck. "I feel for you.", Sly said to Andy. "Don't cry for me.", Andy said. "Thank God for the Bridge Street Four.", said Andy. "They've been more of a family to me than the two psychopaths.", Clark then said.  
  
"Let's go home and chill out a bit.", Andy said. "Then later on, we'll paint the town.", he then said. "Yeah.", said Sly. "I can't believe a mother would be so downright nasty to her own flesh and blood.", Veronica said. "Well, believe it, honey.", said Andy. And yet, I'm the one who's considered insane.", Andy then said. 


	3. Home Again

CHAPTER THREE- Home Again  
  
At last, they returned home. Andy went to the refrigerator and grabbed himself a can of beer. He then flopped down on the couch and turned on the television. He opened his beer and took a drink. "Oh, yeah.", Andy said. "That's the good stuff." "Uh, may I have one?", Sly asked. "You're not old enough.", Andy said. "You sound just like Bentley. Everything we do is illegal, yet I can't have a drink until I reach 21.", Sly then said. "Oh, all right. But just one.", Andy said. "You rule.", Sly said as he dashed out to the kitchen.  
  
Sly grabbed himself a beer and then took and ice cream sandwich out of the freezer. He returned to the living room and sat on the couch next to Andy. "So Bentley wouldn't let you drink?", Andy asked. "No. He was such a stupid bitch. I'm glad he's gone.", Sly said as he took a drink.  
  
Andy took off his shoes and then his shirt. He finished his beer and then fell asleep on the couch. "Andy is quite a guy.", Sly said to Veronica. "He sure is.", Veronica said. "Plus, he's a real tiger in the bedroom.", she added. Sly stared at her blankly. "Oops. Did I say that out loud?", Veronica asked.  
  
"So you and Andy-?", Sly asked. "You bet.", she said. "That was the best day of my life.", Veronica said. "Andy's so charming and cute. He's one in a million.", the blue jay said, caressing the sleeping raccoon. "I am SO horny.", Veronica said. "Hey, Sly. Andy's got that guest bedroom over there. You wouldn't want to-", Veronica said. "Say no more.", Sly said. The two of them retreated to Andy's guest room.   
  
Chris and Jake then started up the video game. "Wait, I thought Cooper only liked that fox cop chick.", Jake said. "I guess he changed his mind.", the hedgehog said. Jake then lit a cigar. Say, you wouldn't happen to have another one of those?", asked Rusty. "Sure do.", said the bear. He then handed a cigar to the fox. "Thanks.", Rusty said as he lit up. 


	4. Lumber Mill Lunacy

CHAPTER FOUR- Lumber Mill Lunacy  
  
Later.....  
  
"OK, everyone, we've had a little fun. Now it's time for some business.", Andy said to his friends. "I've just learned that that idiot beaver Reggie Woods has somehow stolen an armored car filled with 100 million dollars. He's apparently keeping it stashed at an old lumber mill just outside of town. This theft should be pretty routine.", Andy said.  
  
"Is Woods the one who's supposed to be your rival?", Sly asked to Andy. "Yes.", Andy replied. "He's a first-class moron.", Andy said. "I don't know how he pulled such a robbery.", he said. "We'd better get going.", said Tony. The eight thieves once again piled into Clark's getaway truck. They then raced off.  
  
Reggie Woods' hideout was located in South Forest City, which was pretty much a ghost town. The few inhabitants left were psychopaths and roving degenerates. "This place gives me the creeps.", Veronica said, looking at the darkened, decrepit structures of the former city.  
  
Sly, Andy, Veronica and Jake were to actually pull the heist. Murray, Rusty, Chris and Tony would stay behind. "I still don't get how such a mental midget was able to pull such a big-time crime.", Andy said. The answer would soon become painfully clear.  
  
Almost as soon as they reached Reggie's hideout, the gang was confronted by a familiar figure. "Steelbeak.", Andy said. "But I thought-", "Ya tawt I was a gonuh.", the rooster said. "Well, I'm back and bettuh than eva.", Steelbeak then said. The villainous rooster held an electric shock pistol not unlike the one used by Sly's nemesis Carmelita Fox. "Now it's time for payback for all youse put me true.", the fowl said, firing the gun at Andy. Clark fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"You bitch.", Sly said, swinging his cane at Steelbeak. The rooster fell to the ground, but quickly got back up. "You asked for it.'", the villain said, blasting Sly with the shock gun.  
  
"Well done, Mister Steelbeak.", said a beaver. "Woods, you freak.", Veronica said. "Why Veronica dear, it's so good to see you tonight. But why on earth would someone as lovely as you want to be seen with two filthy vermin such as these?", said the beaver. "Take these two buttholes and place them with that lady cop we nabbed.", Reggie ordered Steelbeak. The rooster dragged the two unconscious raccoons inside. "Allow me to take care of Ms. Pierce and the idiot bear.", said another familiar figure. It was none other than Bentley the turtle. "You.", said Jake.  
  
"You stinking traitor.", Veronica said. "You broke poor Sly's heart when you left him.", said the blue jay. "I left because I got tired of that raccoon's bullshit. Now I do things my way.", said the turtle. Jake then grabbed the turtle and stuffed him in a dumpster. He closed the lid and placed a large slab of wood over it. "Nice job, Jake.", said Veronica. "Now let's go get our friends. And some loot.", said the bird.  
  
Andy and Sly were being held in a crude wooden cage in the back of the building, along with Detective Carmelita Fox. The two raccoons awoke. "Whoa.", said Andy. "Where are we?", said Sly. "Carmelita?", he said. "It's bad enough I got captured by these idiots. Now I'm trapped with you two troublemakers.", Carmelita said. "Uh, how did you end up here?", Sly asked.  
  
"I was following your turtle friend hoping he'd lead me to you and I wound up here instead.", Fox said. "Me and Bentley have been apart for months. You should've known that.", Sly said. Andy reached into his backpack and pulled out a tiny chainsaw. "This guy is truly a fool. A wooden cage?", Andy said as he started up the small saw. He cut away the bars and the three made an exit. "Wow.", said Sly. "I always carry my pocket chainsaw with me. You never know.", Andy said. The three now hid in the darkness of the old saw mill.   
  
"Andy? Andy? You there?", Tony asked over the radio. "Yeah.", Andy responded. "We were captured, but I got us out.", the raccoon then said. Just then, Andy, Sly and Carmelita were discovered by Steelbeak. "It looks like our little prisonas 'ave escaped.", said the rooster. Andy pulled out his acid gun, and just as he'd done all those many months ago, blasted the bird in the face, again eating away his steel jaws.  
  
The rooster aimed Carmelita's shock gun at the three, but Sly knocked it away with his cane. Carmelita picked it up and zapped Steelbeak. The three of them then raced across the darkened building looking for the exit. Just then, they bumped into someone. It was Andy's friend Jake.   
  
"Fancy running into you guys here.", said Jake. "What's that cop doing with you?", he asked. "She had been captured as well.", Andy said. "We'd better get out of here.", said Veronica. "Not so fast. You're all under arrest.", said Carmelita. The four thieves raced out of the building as Carmelita gave chase, firing her stun gun all the way.  
  
Just then, Andy's getaway truck pulled up. The four climbed in through the back doors. The van sped off. "Damn you all!!", Carmelita shouted. She then turned and entered the lumber mill to apprehend the villains within. "Well, that was a total washout.", Andy said. "I knew this was a bad idea.", said Tony. 


	5. Sleepover

CHAPTER FIVE- Sleepover  
  
Just as Andy and company pulled into the driveway of his home, it began pouring rain. "You guys had better stay over one more night.", Andy said to Sly. "You're right.", Sly said. The eight of them made their way back into Andy's house. "Well, I'm going to turn in. These last couple of nights have been brutal.", Andy said. "Good night, old friend.", said Sly. "See ya later.", Andy said as he entered his bedroom.  
  
Once again, Andy removed his clothes and flopped down into bed. Never a dull moment when old Sly is in town, Andy thought as he closed his eyes.  
  
Several hours later, Andy awoke. Veronica was in bed with him. "Hey there, cutie.", she said. "I suppose you're going to make me leave now.", the blue jay said, getting up. "What do you think?", Andy asked her. "But, it's so c-c-cold, and your fur is so warm and soft.", the bird said in a pitiful voice. "All right, stay.", Andy said. "Wow, thanks.", Veronica said, kissing Andy. If Sandra ever finds out about this, I'm dead, Andy thought. The two curled up together and went back to sleep.  
  
THE END 


End file.
